History of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty
The Founding of the ACL The Ascended Coalition of Liberty was created from a merge between the Azure Coalescence and the Global Defense Initiative. These two blue team alliances converged and they gained about 45 members together. Though short of the estimated number, the ACL gradually grew in size. Due to the friendship shared between AC and GDI members in the past, many positive steps were made. Due to disagreements about the flag, it took several weeks for the alliance to announce itself publicly on the Cybernations Forums. Ironically when they finally released themselves to the public, their flag was met with awe and many approved. Appointed by the Emperor as the first Triumvirate was Cressers69, Magnum T. Gundraw, and Paddy Kilbane. Early Allies Both the GDI and AC had been friendly with DLP as well as the IBC prior to the merge, so it was only natural that the ACL would be allies with the two. ACL reactivated the Global Defense Initiative's PIAT and MDP with the IBC and signed a Treaty of Amity with the DLP. Creation of the Global Order of Darkness IBC and DLP, who were very close to each other themselves, merged to create the Global Order of Darkness. IBC cancelled all of its treaties however ACL still held the ToA with DLP, which was transfered to GOD. The two alliances are still very close and share an unwritten bond of brotherhood. Other Allies During the early days of the ACL, a few other treaties were signed. One being a Treaty of Friendship with Vanguard and another was a PIAT with The Order of Light. The final treaty of this period in ACL's history was a revolutionary one for the alliance. This was a joint Treaty of Amity with the Royal Dominion and Vanguard, whom ACL had grown closer to. This treaty stressed cooperation and friendship amongst the signatory alliances over military and financial assistance. Viridian Revival In Mid-September, the Viridian Entente was recreated by a merge between The Directorate and the Royal Dominion. Though the ACL lost its allies in RD, they gained friendship with one of the most honorable alliances in the Cyberverse. The Unjust War The Ascended Coalition was unprepared when tensions between members of The Unjust Path and the 'Justice League' (commonly refered to as ~) sparked into the firestorm that became the Unjust War. With the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving as the central target for the affair, Global Order of Darkness was quickly pulled into the fray due to their Mutual Defense Pact with GOONS. GOD declared on Norden Verein in defense of the Goon Order and were in turn attacked by NoV's ally, the Organized Nations of Superiority. Also at war was the ACL's allies in The Order of Light, who had taken up arms against IRON for their assault on GOONS. ACL considered taking up arms against ~ alliances at war with their allies multiple times. Luckily, the Ascended Coalition refrained from entering the devestating war. With both GOD and TOOL getting peace and fairly light surrender terms, relations did not suffer much and all sides understood the reasoning behind ACL's decision not to enter the war. Unfortunately, The Order of Light was required to void all of its treaties of a period of two months as part of its surrender to IRON, including the Lion and Hammer Accords. After the Global Order of Darkness surrendered to the ~ forces allied against it, the ACL sent fifty million dollars in recovery aid to GOD nations. Protectorate Issues During mid-November, ACL began to experience problems with it's protectorate, The Order of The Arctic Sun. TOTAS was irregularly hostile to many alliances, getting itself into scuffles with Wolfpack, The Universal Gears, MOON, FORCE, and ACDC. Finally, ACL could no longer stand their actions. ACL nulled the protectorate with TOTAS and allowed TOTAS to merge into The Order of Halsa, a more experienced alliance with the ability to control the aggessive nations of TOTAS. Ascended Coalition of Liberty Category:Ascended Coalition of Liberty